


Mail-Crossed Lovers

by Amedia



Category: The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy BDSM-ish references, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes packages cross in the mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail-Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Penta-drabble (500-word ficlet) written for the tinman100 LiveJournal community challenge 27, TRANSPORTATION. Originally posted January 20, 2010.

Azkadellia giggled as she set aside a box of flowered placemats with matching napkins. "Look, here's one from you, DG!" she said, picking up another brightly-wrapped package.

"Um, Az, you might not want to open this in front of _everyone_ ," whispered DG, blushing slightly.

"It's all right, Mother's gone to bed!" Az whispered back.

Azkadellia opened the box and turned bright pink all the way up to the tips of her ears. "Oh, _my_!" She pulled out a lavender suede cowboy hat and promptly put it on, then a pair of matching chaps, which she held up so all the guests could admire them.

DG choked and turned bright red. Lady Bompstable turned to Lady Fellsworth and whispered loudly, "Those pants have no ASS!"

There were still more items in the box. Az dove in and pulled out a lavender neckerchief, a braided leather lariat, and a shining set of spurs. She ran her fingers carefully over the last item and turned to DG. "DG, how could you ...?"

"Az, I don't-- I mean, there must have been a ..." DG stammered.

Az shushed her and went on. "How could you possibly have known? These are _perfect_!" Setting the spurs carefully back into the box, she pulled her sister close for a hug.

Lady Fellsworth turned to Lady Bompstable and whispered, "What if the Prince doesn't like them?" Az's fiance, who came from a very respectable royal family in a neighboring queendom, was something of an unknown quantity to most of the O.Z.

Az raised her voice slightly. "Oh, he'll like them," she said confidently. "If he knows what's good for him."

Lady Bompstable raised her fist and said, "That's the spirit, Princess!"

_Whew - I'm glad that turned out all right_ , thought DG. _But if Az got these, then Glitch and Wyatt must have gotten ..._

******  
"Your turn to open one,"Glitch said, handing a gaily-wrapped box to Cain. "It's from DG."

"Oh, _looook_ ," said Cain with glee, holding up an ice blue satin bustier. "It's adjustable!"

"Matches your eyes, too," said Glitch.

Cain pulled out the next item from the box. " _And_ it has matching panties!"

"Thong, I hope?" Glitch leaned over to get a closer look.

"Don't be naughty!" Cain said, smacking him lightly on the rear, drawing chuckles from the assembled company.

"Hey, save that for wedding night!" called Raw, and the others laughed.

"And _this_ looks like your size," Cain added, pulling out a translucent glittery pink vibrator.

"Ooh," Glitch said, his eyes wide. He reached into the box. "Look, she even included batteries."

"Lots of them, I hope," said Cain, his eyes sparkling.

"Come along, gentlemen!" chided Vy-Sor. "Get your minds out of the gutter and back to the party - you've got lots of presents yet to open!"

Cain set the box aside and reached for the next one. Still, as his eyes met Glitch's, he knew they were both wondering the same thing. _What a perfect present! How did DG know?_


End file.
